Broken
by professionalfangirllll
Summary: Ana is there when Jack breaks in. What does he do to her? Can she or her marriage survive it?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi! This will be my second story on this site but first Fifty Shades one so please don't judge too much. This will start off when Jack Hyde breaks into Escala. I don't own anything just I just manipulate what's already been written. Please comment it's greatly appreciated.**

Ana pov

Hearing a commotion in the great room I exit the library and head towards the noise. Has Fifty returned early? Entering the great room I don't find my husband but 2 of our security lying on the floor unconscious and Sawyer being tied to a chair by three men. One of the men turn hearing my entrance and I gasp.

Jack Hyde!

" Hello Tease. At last we meet again." A smirk spreads across his face.

" J-Jack." My heart pounds loudly I take a step back. and fumble for my phone in my pocket.

" Oh no you don't tease." I turn and begin to run down the hall hearing his steps chase me as I pull up my call log and find Christian calling him.

" Hi baby!" I hear come from the phone, Christian is happy. Sorry to ruin your mood Fifty.

" Get back here!" I screech loudly as Jack tackles me to the floor and my phone skids across the hall.

" No! Let me go! Christian!" I squirm as Jack throws me over his shoulder going back towards the great room.

" Baby Bird can't save you now!" I scream as he tosses me on the couch and crawls on top of me kissing my collarbone. I can hear the men struggling with Sawyer who is still the only security conscious.

" Stop please!" I squirm trying to slide up the couch away from him.

" Oh your a feisty one no one wonder he likes you." His kisses begin to go up my neck his vile breath filling my nostrils.

" Please stop!" I can feel his arousal poking my stomach it's uncomfortable and I stop moving so as to touch it less.

" Are you enjoying your time with a real man? One who gives you pleasure instead of pain." I can't help but gasp how does he know about Christian's lifestyle?

" Don't do this please! What else do you want? Money? Is that it?" I plead beginning to slide away again.

" Oh no. While money is nice, I'd much rather be buried in you." No only Christian gets to be inside me this isn't happening.

" Stop!" tears fall down my cheeks in rivers as his fingers begin to creep up my thighs.

" What do you think Christian will think, once you've been tainted? Once my fingers and dick have taken what's his just as he took what was mine."  
My head hits the arm rest of the couch. His fingers are at my panties tracing the line. Just as fingers begin to enter me the foyer doors burst open and ten cops flood out. Jack must figure he's caught anyway and not care because he continues his assault as I scream.

" No! No! I am Christian's! I was pure for Christian! no no no." My voice dies down into sobs as they pull Jack off of me and begin to look me over.

" Ma'am are you ok?" physically yes. Emotionally hell no.

" I'm fine. Please check the security. He hardly touched me." I give them my report and am checked over again. They let me pass on the hospital due to paparazzi already swarming and my insistence on not leaving.

Christian pov

I weave through the crowd in the lobby of Escala. I need to get to my wife, my baby. That phone call killed me, we were just about to take off and I get the call of her screaming and Jack Hyde doing whatever it was to her, I don't even want to imagine it. Entering the apartment I find a mess shattered vases, broken chairs but I hardly notice any of it.

" Ana! Baby!" I scream Sawyer comes down the hallway quickly. I can see noticeable burns on his wrists.

" Where is she?!" He stands at attention.

" She wanted to read sir, last I checked she was in the library."

" Last you checked! You should be constantly watching her! You fucked up tonight Sawyer. I will not fire you but you will do better!" I hiss, worry overshadowing my anger.

" Yes sir! I apologize for my mistakes tonight sir." I nod before running down the hall to the library. No Ana. Reading where else would she be reading? My office? She could be reading a manuscript on the computer.

Opening the door slowly I look around, damn it no Ana. As I turn to leave I hear a rustle it comes from my desk. Pulling the chair back I see my baby curled in on herself an abandoned manuscript lying next to her.

" Ana! Baby." I sigh in relief reaching in to pull her out. She whimpers and pull into herself more drawing away from me.

" Please don't touch me." My heart breaks at her voice so tortured and pained.

" It's me baby it's Christian." She sobs burying her head in her knees not answering.

" Ana please baby. Come here let me hold you. It's over I promise, no one will ever hurt you again." I whisper very slowly stretching my arm towards her. She whimpers again and tries to get further away but has no where to go, so I quickly pull my arm back.

Taylor enters and I wave him over. His face falls seeing Ana and her position.

" Call Flynn get him here immediately." He nods and leaves. I want to hold her so badly but she clearly can't stand it. What the hell happened when I couldn't hear her, and finally hung up so the plane could take off. It had to be bad, really bad. I know it because my strong Ana has disappeared. That fucker has caused her to shut down.

He shattered my baby.

 **AN: I hope you like it! It is a shorter chapter than some stuff but I'll work on making my chapters longer. Please leave a review they are greatly appreciated! Till next time.- Fangirl**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you all so much for the responses to this story. I own nothing of this series and with that let's get right into the story.**

Christian pov

" Ana please, it's me it's Christian, your safe baby please come out." My heart clenches as a whimper comes out of her mouth.

" I know your scared Ana. After the pimp I didn't want to be touched, I let myself fear touch. Until you baby, you healed me let me heal you, let me fix my mistake." I plead again she doesn't answer, but her head slowly turns and eyes locking on mine.

Ana's gorgeous blue eyes, so pained, and haunted. Her cheeks are covered in dry tears. As she watches me she slowly begins to uncurl. Yes baby come here let me hold you. Let me make it better.

" Christian?" Her voice is scratchy but soft, I can't help the smile that breaks across my face at her voice.

" Yes baby, it's me." Her dull eyes light a little not as much as usual.

" Oh Christian!" Suddenly throwing herself into my lap I let out a gasp of air before gathering her tightly in my arms.

Ana buries her head in my neck sobs shaking her body. i rock gently holding her tightly burying my face in her hair inhaling deeply. God I missed her, she is never leaving my side again! That's how she got like this in the first place idiot! It was you who didn't let her go out! My mind scolds me, that is true but I was not in the state of course I wouldn't let her out. Next time I go out of state, or country for business she comes with I don't give a damn if she protests. I'm not putting her at risk again.

" Baby calm down for me, your panicking take deep breaths breathe with me." I instruct quietly, the door opens and Flynn enters eyes widening at the sight of me cradling a sobbing Ana." Help." I mouth he nods.

Ana pov

" Lovely to see you again Ana." I squeak and jump in Christian's lap turning my head to see Flynn.

" Hello." I turn my head and attempt to wipe my tears quickly.

" Should we talk in the living room?" He suggests I cling tighter to Christian. I have to hold his warm body as long as I can, as soon as he knows the truth he's going to leave me I know he will.

" Of course." Christian goes to lift me off his lap.

" NOOOO!" The scream bursts through my lips and bury my head back in his neck, clinging tightly to his neck.

" Ok, ok baby I won't put you down, wrap your legs around me. Ana I hate to ask but can you not hold me as tight? Your nails are digging in." I gasp quickly releasing my grip.

" No baby hold on just not as tight." I sigh in relief and cling to him again my legs around him this time.

He stands slowly arms around my body hands on my butt supporting me. Lowering himself to the living room couch I begin to squirm Jack is holding me tightly.

" NO! Let me go! Please I'll give you money don't do this please!" The arms released and I run to the other side of the room behind the piano.

" See what I mean?" A voice filters through the panic in my brain.

" Christian she's gone through something traumatic, she was obviously triggered by something maybe you holding her?" Another voice says.

" No in the office she was begging me to hold her." The first voice says. I can make the first voice out to be Christian. My fifty has come to save me I knew he would.

" Do you know where Hyde ambushed them." There's a gasp.

" Shit Taylor said the living room I'm a dumbass." The other voice scolds him about self hate.

" Ana, baby it's Christian can you come out? I thought you wanted me to hold you?" Fifty's voice is hesitant and closer to the piano.

" Is Hyde gone?" I whisper hugging my knees.

" Yes baby he is in jail. I won't let him touch you again."

" Come here!" I call footsteps rush around the piano and I'm picked up.

Christian pov

God I feel bad for reveling in the fact she is finally letting me baby her. Without protest she's letting me carry her around and comfort her. My broken baby has become needy and I can't help but love it. She is being dependent on me and not smart mouthing my every mood. But her smart is why I love her and I want my Ana back as soon as possible.

Motioning Flynn to follow I take us into the tv room. Settling on the couch with Ana Flynn sits across from us.

" Ana? Would you like to tell me and Christian what happened tonight?" Here we go, be strong Christian Ana needs you.

" I heard a commotion in the great room from the library it drew me out." She lifts her head but clings tighter as she begins the story. You will be ok baby I promise you just get through telling us so we can help you.

The tears already welling in her eyes break my heart? Is she ready for this? I've been told talking helps and it does telling Ana my story helped me.

I have to listen to hers now. How did Hyde break her?

 **An: I know awful cliffhanger. Please review! I will hopefully get another chapter out this weekend. See you then- Fangirl**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I am so sorry this chapter is late but I have barely had time to sleep lately it seems but I had some time and knew I needed to update so I own nothing. Now let's get to it.**

Christian pov

" He didn't stop till they pulled him away.." Ana sobs I rock her gently trying to hide my own tears.

" Oh god baby, it's my fault I told you not to go out. My controlling nature caused this I am so sorry. You deserve better."

" No! I don't please don't leave Christian. I know he t-tainted me, you must be disgusted but p-please . I n-need you." Her sob pleading breaks my already snapped heart into a million pieces as I tug her closer.

" You have not been tainted Anastasia. You listen to me ok? None of what happened tonight was your fault, you did not want it. You are still the most precious jewel I could ever own baby." She clings to me so tightly I can hardly breath, locking eyes with Flynn I plead silently for him to help my baby.

" Tell Christian how you feel Ana, tell him what has been done her tonight has made you feel." I give him a questioning look will that really help? He gives me a reassuring nod and I have I have no choice but to trust him. Ana whimpers again and hugs me close.

" I feel dirty, violated, as if what has been done will make you hate me, not want me anymore. You valued the fact that you were the only one to be intimate with me. It's not true anymore and I am so sorry Christian. Please don't leave me I swear I didn't enjoy I didn't even want it!" She pleads finally looking at me for the first time since she started the story. Her blue eyes plead with me, again I glance at Flynn feeling clueless.

" Reassure your love." He mouths I nod slowly. Looking down into her eyes I lean down kissing her forehead then her lips. She responds frantically gripping my shirt tongue plunging into my mouth. I pull back feeling my face get a little hot from her untamed passion.

Listen to me Ana, nothing that happened tonight changes the way I feel. I am the only one who has been intimate with you as far as I am concerned. No consent in those acts mean it is not intimacy. Your precious gift is still a mine and will always be all mine. You are my wife baby and I love you more than anything, I will never let you go without a fight." She smiles at me and I grin as her grin lights up her face and she hugs me tightly again.

" I should be going." Flynn announces i gently let Ana go and she stays on the couch as I get up.

" Bring her in next week and we will begin working through the aftermath, for now I believe she needs love and reassurance before ripping the scab of feelings and all open." I nod and shake his hand having Taylor escort him out.

Turning back to Ana I see her eyes closed as she sits on the couch, my poor baby has been through a lot tonight.

" I think it's time for bed baby." She groggily nods and I lift her. Changing her to one of my shirts and gently pulling the covers to her chin before moving to get up.

" NO!" Her reaction is instantaneous as my weight leaves the bed. " shhh it's ok I'll stay go back to sleep. I love you baby get some sleep."

I stay with her until she is deep in sleep with a gentle smile on her face. Deciding to check my emails I head to the study unsure if I will even sleep after the events of tonight.

I have a few from the incapable idiots I call employees on an easily solved issue with one of the deals that anyone could have done. A concerned one from Ros about Ana and one from Flynn saying he's penciled her in for 6pm next Thursday.

I leave the employees for morning and thank Ros and Flynn. Rubbing my face I begin to shut down my computer to head to bed.

I stretch slowly before beginning a tired shuffle down the hall, it turns to a run as a high pitch scream comes from the bedroom. Bursting through the door I find a sight that I often experience. Ana is thrashing violently in bed tears streaming down her face.

" Ana! Wake up please baby." I risk getting injured waking her because I can't stand to let her live out the nightmare. She shoots up after I roughly shake her.

" Oh Christian! Your still here!" She sobs I pull her into me stroking her hair and kissing her head in a soothing motion.

" I will never leave you Ana." I try to reassure her.

" I h-had a d-ream and you l-left after finding out what H-Hyde did to m-me." She cries sorrowfully.

" Never baby I am here."

" Don't leave me alone please."

" I won't baby let me change quickly ok? Then I will come snuggle.

" You'll hold me like you a-always do?"

" Of course I will baby." She sighs and lays back. Rushing into the closet I quickly strip and pull on grey pajama pants.

As soon as I climb into bed Ana burrows herself in my arms and I hold her tightly." Sleep baby I'm not going anywhere."

Her breathing slows after nearly an hour and when I know she is once again sleeping deeply I allow myself to follow her to dreamland.

 **AN: I hope you like it, I could have done better but it kind of rushed, I just felt I owed my faithful readers something and I really hope everyone enjoyed it.-Fangirl**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm so sorry it has been forever since I updated. I won't ramble just know I own nothing and enjoy reading hopefully.**

Christian pov

Ana is still fast asleep in my arms except in her sleep she wrapped her arms around me and is now clinging to me tightly. I carefully pull away and go to get her breakfast.

" Good morning ." I greet and sit at the breakfast bar rubbing a hand over the stubble on my face.

" what would you like today?" I can see the sympathy in her eyes when she sees the dark circles under my eyes. Even holding on to Ana in my sleep I was on red alert, waking multiple times to check the room.

" Something light I don't know what Ana will be up to eating."

" How about some buttered toast and eggs?" I smile and nod my approve she always knows what will be best to eat.

Checking emails while I wait for the food until a scream breaks the silence. I drop my phone and hear the screen shatter but don't bother with it as I take off running to the bedroom. Running in Ana is sat bolt upright in the bed sobbing, I quickly climb on the bed and pull her in my arms shushing.

" Christian I can't be here." She mumbles once she has quieted down.

" What do you mean baby?" Pulling back gently cupping her face.

" Not forever but right now all I can see is Jack around every corner. I want to go somewhere to relax. I know it just happened last night and it won't take a long time for me to heal but I can't be here." A million thoughts run through my head as she says this.

" You want to leave me?" Is the first thing to come out of my mouth. Idiot you know well hope she won't leave you but now is not the time for insecurities, it is time to care about Ana not you.

" NO! I want you to come with me. But I understand if you don't want to I know I have been tainted and that I no longer appeal to you."  
" Of course I want to come with you and don't ever say something like that again I will always want you, I love you baby."

She smiles and I really want to kiss her soft lips but I won't, she has to initiate contact because I don't know her boundaries.

Ana pov

Bringing my idea up to Christian was scary but being the caring man he is he assured me of his love and support. I wrap his arms around me seeing the hesitation in his eyes and lean up to softly kiss him quickly.

" " Gail announces herself before coming in with a large breakfast tray.

" Oh Gail you shouldn't have we would have come got it."

" Actually Ana, came and asked for it to be made earlier." Oh my Fifty always so thoughtful.

" Well thank you for making it." She smiles and turns to leave the room.

" Gail could you come get these dishes in 30 minutes and send Taylor in when you come get them." Christian requests she nods and leaves.

" I could have gotten up to get breakfast Christian. I may have been ambushed last night but that is all it was an ambush. I don't want to let it change the way I live my life."

" I'm sorry I just thought you would like to sleep in and relax after last night and also because it is always nice to have a morning to relax." I can't help but melt the man knows the actions and words straight to a girls heart.

We relax and eat our breakfast and Christian fills the silence by telling me of some of the hilarious meetings he has had with business owners. The one the gets to me the most is the story about a business owner who brought his 27 year old son to the meeting. When the man signed a contract that allowed Christian to take over the company making him the CEO, the son stood up and screamed how it wasn't fair before stomping out of the room in tears. I can't believe a man as old as Christian would act like that.

Gail comes in to collect our dishes and Taylor follows shortly after her. Time to convince overprotective dad to let us out of the house.

Especially after yesterdays ordeal who knows how he'll react to this idea.

 **AN: Once again I want to say how sorry I am for the late update. I hope you enjoyed even though it was kind of short and maybe boring. I would also like to say all the supporting reviews are greatly appreciated, till next time- Fangirl**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you all so much for the wonderful encouraging reviews. Remember I own nothing and I hope you enjoy.**

Ana pov

I am tense as Taylor comes into the room shortly after Gail leaves. Christian squeezes my body reassuringly but I still have this fear. I have to get out of here, yes this is my home but I need to push the memories to the back of my mind. For a few days at least and Christian agreed to take me away. But what do we do if the most trusted security says no.

" You wanted to see me sir?" I am startled from my thoughts as Taylor speaks and I jump a little. Christian kisses my temple and shushes me gently in a reassuring way.

" Ana and I would like to go away for a few days." Taylor tenses slightly and cringe back in to Christian. Taylor always the calm one doesn't blow a gasket.

" Sir I would not recommend that as of the recent um security issues." I can almost hear Christian grit his teeth.

" As I recall Taylor you work for me. I take your recommendations into consider on security as always but if I remember correctly the latest, what did you call it? Security issue. Was in this very apartment now My wife and I would like to get out of this apartment for a few days until all security issues are solved." Taylor clenches his jaw, this is one of the only times I have ever seen Christian fight about security let alone fight with Taylor on security.

" Sir if I can just." I tug on Christian shirt and he looks away from Taylor and down at me.

" Baby?" His eyes look deep into mine.I glance at Taylor before leaning up to speak into Christians ear.

" Please don't fight with him Christian no matter what you say that man is your best friend I am not worth all of this." He sighs and rolls his eyes leaning down to whisper in my ear. I feel very silly whispering in each others ears like children. But it is also kind of fun.

" Baby you are so wrong you are my best friend you know me better than anyone even Taylor. Don't you dare ever say you aren't worth it or I will take you over my knee you are worth everything to me. You're the love of my life." Tears fill my eyes at his words he gently rubs his thumbs under my eyes and kisses me before turning back to Taylor.

" We are going away. No security and I know our location there will be no danger." Taylor breaks down and gives us his permission.

" Where are we going to go Christian?" I ask as I lay in bed watching Christian pack a suitcase of our casual but still designer clothes.

" Somewhere relaxing baby." He disappears in the bathroom and I hear him shuffle around for a few minutes before returning with 2 bags of our toiletries and a glass of water.

" Are you going to be on your period soon baby?" I shake my head no and he nods.

" Drink this." I bring it to my nose but stop as it smells weird.

" What is it?" He smiles and grasps my hand.

" It is water mixed with a crushed up sleeping pill. We're going to be in the car awhile."

" Christian..." He gives me a stern look so I obediently drink it and relax back into the pillows slowly letting sleep overtake me as he continues packing.

Christian pov

I sit and watch her sleep with our packed suitcase sitting next to us. I leave her for a minute to go down to the parking garage and load our suitcase into the R8.

Back upstairs I gently pull her in my arms and she automatically cuddles into my chest.

" Have a good vacation just make sure you eat and relax." I nod and smile at her.

Back in the garage I gently set Ana in the passenger seat leaning her forward to settle her against a pillow then buckle her in and finally cover her in her favorite blanket.

At every stop along the way I just gaze at Ana sleeping peacefully. When we are five minutes away I gently cover Ana's eyes with a blindfold and wake her.

" Christian? Why am I wearing a blindfold?" I stop her hands from taking it off.

" We are almost there baby just leave it on." She huffs and her lips form an adorable pout.

I see our host anxiously pacing the porch as we pull up in front of the house. I park the car and Ana whips off her seat belt turning the back of her blindfold to me hand ready on the door handle.

" Alright Christian I am ready to know this oh so secret destination." I chuckle and reach forward undoing the knot and taking the blindfold away.

" Alright baby open your eyes" She opens them and is out of the car in seconds screaming and running to the porch.

" DADDY!"

 **AN: I hope you guys enjoyed, please continue to leave comments, follows and favorites it is all greatly appreciated.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: HI everyone, sorry I haven't updated in forever busy life sometimes ya know. Please remember to favorite, follow, and leave a review I appreciate it.**

Christian pov

My mood dramatically lifts as Ana throws herself from the car and runs to her dad. I watch them lovingly embrace and can;t help but feel envy for how close she is with her father. Yes I love Carrick and we get along but he doesn't really know a lot about me nor I about him, Ana and her father seem to know everything about each other.

I find myself turning to talk to Taylor about security and our luggage as I usually would but he isn't there. Shaking myself from the trance I climb out of the car and move to the trunk only to get pummeled by my small wife throwing herself at me.

" Oh Christian!" She exclaims squeezing me I chuckle and hug her back kissing her head softly.

" I love you! I love you! I love you!" Ana stands on her tip toe to kiss my face a bunch. I can't help the laughs that escape me as she does this.

" I love you too baby. Now go on inside and spend time with your dad I've got the luggage." She gives me another excited hug before running inside. I watch her go shaking my head and chuckling.

Only my Ana could be this happy after an ordeal like what happened the other night. I suppose she is getting used to such traumatic things happening being married to me. That is definitely not what I want. Although she could also be putting up a facade knowing I worry and doing everything in her power to prevent that. That is actually a really logical conclusion because after everything she was torn up and then she's suddenly better. No, I don't believe it.

Ana pov

Christian is the best husband ever I am absolutely sure of it. Hearts and Flowers has been at his best after this ordeal, I feel elated in mood from of Christian's efforts I mean bringing me to my dad! He's my second favorite person in the world! But I also feel a looming sadness as if the sun is covered by a storm cloud and the clouds shadow is souring my mood.

I try to shake it off dad and Christian worrying combined will end very badly. They can't know and I'm sure it will pass. Christian had ordered me in the house to spend time with dad so I run in the house, leaving Christian with the luggage. Ray already has on one of his dvr Mainers games and is settled into his recliner with a beer.

" I've missed this daddy." I tell him as I settle on the end of his long couch that faces the tv, I chose the end closest to him like I always did as a kid.

" I've missed having you around too Annie." I turn my attention to the game and Christian joins us a minute later pulling me into his arms.

" Your childhood bedroom is adorable baby." A blush flames my cheeks as I think of the number of things he could find adorable in that room. The baby pictures? The Gone With the Wind poster? The dozens of teenage books I don;t only read old literature I read the teen romances and even read Twilight one winter break and all those books are in that room too.

Even though christian usually doesn't watch tv he joins me and Ray in watching the games for a few hours.

" What would you recommend for dinner ?" I almost giggle as he calls dad Mr. Steele but muffle it by burying my face in Christian's neck.

" It's Ray boy and there is lot of take out around here me and Annie's favorite is the Chinese place down the road menus are in the kitchen." Christian nods and gets up and returns a minute later with a menu.

I settle back against him and read over his shoulder.

" There isn't anything healthy in this house only fried things allowed." He puts distance between us so I can see his smirk and raised eyebrow before he leans forward to whisper in my ear.

" Oh really ? Let's say I choose not to listen." I breathe out and lick my lips.

" I guess I'd have to punish you ." He gasps and tenses as I boldly run my hand over the growing bulge in his pants.

" ! Your father is right there!" I know Ray can't see anything I'm not worried.

" Just give in and we won't have a problem."

" You make a good argument baby. What do you say I get?"

I point out my regular and other things I have tried and he decides on getting the same thing as me.

We order the food and eat while watching Gone With the Wind both men jokingly complain but watch it anyway.

towards the end I have a thought and lean up to Christian.

" Your the Rhett to my Scarlett." I tell him an dhe pulls back to look at me.

" I'm not quite sure that's a good thing does she even love him?"

" Of course she does! She just doesn't realize it. Trust me it's good. I love you."

" I love you too baby." He kisses me softly.

After the movie we tell Ray goodnight and settle into bed. Spooning me Christian begins to kiss down my neck his hand traveling down my body.

" Christian I'm not in the mood and it's my dads I would really rather not."

" Ok baby."

He continues to hold me tightly as usual and we lay in silence for a few minutes.

" I think we need to talk about what happened that night Ana. I now you are already told me what occurred but you can't shut down your feelings about it. Talk to me baby."

I heave a sigh this is exactly the conversation I want to avoid.

 **AN: I know I know cliffhanger. I hope you liked it and I should be able to update soon because I am leaving for vacation in the next week.**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: So i am complete garbage that is the only excuse I have for the long wait for an update I hate when authors do it to me and then I did it too. I have been struggling with severe mental health issues and life in general but things are starting to balance out so let's keep our fingers crossed. My one wish is to have my own Christian Grey but sadly I own none of this and that won't happen.**

Ana pov

My heart starts to race as he asks me to be honest I know I have to tel him but I am so terrified of everything I don't want to remember. Is this what Christian felt like telling me about his childhood? If so I feel terrible for the pressure I put on him to tell me. I am a horrible wife. He hates you my conscious whispers in my ear. My inner goddess had disappeared after the attack and as much as I hated her, I would give anything to have her instead of this.

" Baby?" I am startled out of my reverie by Christian's voice softly calling me.

" Sorry." I swallow nervously pulling myself closer to his warm body. His arms come around me tight and comforting.

" Deep breathes. Take your time." He encourages me softly.

" It is kind of a blur but all I really remember is blinding panic, fear. God I was so scared Christian, Sawyer was unconscious and you weren't there to save me. I don't blame you trust me. I just wanted you to save me so badly." Tears begin streaming down my cheeks and his face is pained as he tries to comfort me.

" I wish I could have saved you baby. I am so sorry." His voice is tearful as he apologizes into my hair, kissing my head softly.

" It's not your fault Christian. I just was scared and so alone and vulnerable, I know you say I am independent but in that moment I didn't want to be."

We fall into silence as he takes in what I am saying. I look up at his sorrowful grey eyes and he seems to snap out of it.

" Baby you are never alone. I love you with all fifty of my shades and I will be damned if I ever let you be alone. Now you have had a long day why don't you sleep?" He suggests gently kissing my lips. I try to deepen it but he quickly pulls away.

" No, please." I whimper pulling him back to me by the neck. He lets the kiss continue for a few seconds.

" Baby stop." He pulls back from me and I huff. Forcefully I roll us over so I am straddling him.

" Ana." Christian groans as I kiss his chest. He squirms under me trying to move me off gently.

" I want you please." I moan grinding my hips on his erection.

" You just went. Through a ordeal. We can't!" He gasps and moans as I continue my torture.

" I want I feel like his, his hands touched me but I only want you to touch me. Please Christiannn." I moan he groans and flips me on my back.

" You promise to tell me if you want me to stop." I frantically nod.

Christian lowers his lips to mine taking my lips in a passionate kiss. Ever so slowly he sheds our clothes dropping them to the floor. I moan as his kisses massage my neck before finally he reaches my hard nipple taking it in his mouth eagerly lapping at it with his tongue.

" Shit." I moan as he switches breasts. When he tries to go lower I pull him back up.

" Not tonight baby please just make love to me." I plead and he nods.

I bury my hands in his hair as he lines himself up with my entrance pausing to make sure I am still okay before he enters me.

" Yessss. Please. Ohhh Christiannnn." I moan. He groans quietly. We both reach our orgasms quickly erupting into pleasure mumbling our love for each other.

Christian makes love to me until the early morning when we both drift off into a contented sleep.

Christian pov

The sun wakes me in the morning and I smile happily softly kissing Ana's bare shoulder.I feel last night was progress for her she opened up more last night than she has since the attack. I have the urge to get up but fear she will freak out or have a nightmare if I do. I am perfectly content to cuddle her if it means she gets good rest.

The next hour I just admire her face. She is so beautiful and she doesn't even realize. Finally she stirs and smiles turning to look at me. I smile and give her a good morning kiss.

" Hi." She blushes and I chuckle.

" Good morning baby, how did you sleep?" Her nose crinkles as I kiss it's tip.

" Mmm very well and... satisfied." I smile brightly and she giggles.

" Baby we should get up your dad is probably awake." She pouts and I kiss her.

I dress in jeans and a plain white t-shirt. As everyday Ana looks gorgeous in a pair of short jeans shorts and one of my big shirts tied up with a hair tie. Wow I can not handle her beauty as she never even tries but never fails either. I kiss her passionately before we head out to the living room.

" I have some work to do baby why don't you go somewhere with your dad?" I don't have urgent work and I definitely don't want to leave her side but, the best cure for my baby is her daddy she is a daddy's girl through and through.

" Oh are you sure?" I smile and kiss her nodding.

We all sit and eat a breakfast of pancakes and bacon together as Ana and Ray plan out their day.

" We should be back by 3 and if you need me I have my phone. Also if you um could just text me every now and then I would appreciate it." I smile she is so adorable.

" I will be her all day and I will text you at least once every hour if not more." She smiles happily and kisses me grabbing her bag and quickly running out the door as Ray calls her name.

I smile and shake my head as I watch her leave. This will be good for her, I just know it will.

 **AN: I again apologize for the delay in updates. I also apologize for all the mistakes within. Please review I appreciate it even if I don't deserve it. Thank you for those who have stuck by me as I completely disrespect you and your follows.**


End file.
